The Poisonous Diary aka Rabbits and Scorpions
by TheftInASealedSepulchre
Summary: A version of the new generation, starring the newer suspects: Scorpius, James, Lily, Rose, Hugo and Albus, with a new addition in the form of Fred Weasleys mysterious daughter.
1. Chapter 1

_All characters from Harry Potter belonged to J.K. Rowling. hmpf. I'm jealous._

Chapter One:Scorpions and Rabbits

"Oy, Senna, there you are! Crikey, we've been up and down all over the place!" James Potter exclaimed loudly as he strode through the portrait into the Gryffindor common room, followed closely by his brother Albus and his sister Lily, and Hugo and Rose Weasley. "Bloody wore myself out, I did."

Senna blinked her eyes a few times and smiled, as she set down her quill and stood up. "Sorry." She murmured. "Had to finish up my essay for Transfiguration." With her usual ghost of a smile, she let herself be swept up in a warm hug by James, who tugged briefly on her waist-length braid before throwing himself onto a nearby armchair.

"Well." He announced to the room in general. "I'm just about ready to hex old Scorpius Malfoy. Proud little bugger, isn't he just? Walks around stiff as a peacock, even though his old dad wouldn't be around anymore if it weren't for mine, and the rest of his bloodlines filled with Death Eaters and murdering louts." Too late, he caught himself and snapped his mouth shut, looking for all the world like a deer caught in headlights. Rose, Hugo, Lily and Albus all stared at him with identical murderous expressions on their faces, but everyone was careful not to look at Senna.

Senna bit her lip, and her eyebrows rose higher and higher on her forehead as she watched everyone examine the carpet and the walls as if they had never seen them before. Seconds ticked by, until finally she exhaled in sudden annoyance and swept past the group.

"I didn't even know him, alright?" She snapped angrily as she pushed open the portrait and climbed out. "Bloody well get over it!" She hurled over her shoulder at their shocked faces, and then scurried away.

Senna fumed silently for a number of minutes, not concentrating on where her feet were taking her. She had been treated like that for practically her entire life, enduring sideways looks and hastily polished-over conversations when visiting Harry and Ginny's home, or even Ron and Hermione's for that matter. Not to mention the fact that Hugo and Roses grandmother burst into tears and hurried from the room anytime she caught sight of Senna, or that her uncle George never said a word to her.

But there was always resentment. Resentment that her closest friends had fathers, and didn't have to live with a shroud of sadness following her wherever she went. It just wasn't fair, she told herself as she marched on. Nothing was.

Abruptly she stopped. As she surveyed the corridor before her, a ripple of chills ran over her skin. Moving as if in a dream, she reached out to run a hand over the slightly charred door in front of her, knowing that all that lay beyond were piles of ash and twisted shelves and knick-knacks, and somewhere in those ashes were the burnt remains of one foolish Slytherin boy, the son of a Death Eater.

Forcing herself to turn away from the door, she continued on a few feet to the statue that stood only a few feet away down the wall.

"Hello, Dad." She breathed as she reached out to touch the laughing face of the bust, who even as stone, still conveyed the mischievous twinkle of Fred Weasleys eyes, and the little dimple folded in the corners of his smiling mouth.

"_Smooth jaw. Long neck, mischievous eyes, dimples…and the hair. She is Fred's daughter, all right…" Said Arthur Weasley to Katie Bell, who had a hand protectively on her ten-year-old daughters shoulder._

_With a wistful smile, Katie had nodded. "I only wish she had got to meet him", said Katie. Arthur nodded understandingly, keeping his eyes trained on her face as she unconsciously twisted the engagement band that she had worn for almost eleven years._

Senna lowered her eyes to the small plaque under the bust of her father, which said, " Here died a Hero who dared to raise his wand against the forces of evil and sacrifice himself for the welfare of the Wizarding Community."

It was impersonal, she thought, tears rising unbidden to her eyes, which she hastily brushed away. It didn't say what really mattered, that he was a loved son and brother, and could have been a devoted husband and father. That his goal was to own and operate a joke shop with his twin.

"What are you doing out here?" Senna whipped her head to the side to see a tall blonde boy step out of the shadows. Hastily she stepped away from the sculpture and turned to him.

"I…uh…nothing. I was…just, taking a walk." She stammered, and then trailed off into awkward silence. She knew that a fiery blush was spreading across her cheeks and this fact irritated her to no end.

He smirked slightly, and after leisurely assessing her face, he strode over to the bust and turned his critical eye upon it. Senna watched his head tilt, and the arrogant expression about his features gradually faded to be replaced by confused surprise. She saw his eyes dart down to the plaque, skimming over the words there, then flick to her face. He saw the similarity immediately, Senna gathered as she bit her lip.

"Who is this?" He asked carefully, icy blue eyes searching her face as though he already knew the answer. Levelly, she lifted her chin and fixed him with her best steely glare.

"He was my father."

"Ah." The boy seemed at a loss for words, and in the space of the awkward silence that followed, she happened to notice the crest on the front of his robes.

A Slytherin.

Startled, Senna catalogued his features more carefully, taking in the platinum blonde hair, the strong nose, the light blue eyes, and the seemingly arrogant set of his face.

"You're Scorpius Malfoy, aren't you." It was a statement, not a question, as Senna drew herself up with an imperious look.

He cocked a pale brow at her tone, and returned with, "and you're a Weasley."

After the initial round of identifying each other, neither really knew what to say. Seconds ticked by.

"Our families hate each other, you know." He felt the need to point out.

"I'm aware." She said frostily, and they lapsed back into silence. Senna was just about to turn on her heel and go, when Scorpius seemed to come to a decision.

"Well, I can't say I've ever been much in the way of hating someone I don't know. It seems all in all idiotic."

"Well…err…yes, I…agree…" Senna said, blinking furiously at this change in topic. Suddenly, she felt sort of like a deer in headlights.

"I think I ought to just get to know you…so as to…give myself the opportunity to find qualities about you that I detest. Yes. And then both sides win." He said reasonably, nodding with the force of his convictions.

Senna blinked. Scorpius looked down at her with an impish twinkle in his eye, and said, "By your silence, I take it you agree."

"Well, ah…hmm…well, it sounds reasonable." She was forced to concede, a smile threatening to break her face open wide. For all the negative things she had heard about Slytherins, this one was very funny/intelligent/reasonable.

And damned cute, if she did say so herself.

And she did. Say so herself, that is. Anyways.

Scorpius suddenly swept into a deep, comic bow. "Scorpius Phinellus Malfoy, at your detestable Weasley service, madam."

Playing along, Senna sank into a graceful curtsy and bobbed her head. "Senna Charity Weasley-Bell, at your dislikable Malfoy service."

He was laughing as he rose. "There now, since that's all squared away. So, do you go on midnight strolls often?" He asked, but before she could respond, Hugo's head popped around the corner, followed by the suspicious eyes of Rose and Lily. Hardly a second later, James strode around the corner, Albus not a step behind him.

"Oh, there you are. Thought we heard you talking to someone- hang on just a bloody minute, you're talking to _Malfoy_?!" His hand inched towards where his wand was concealed, as Malfoy responded in kind.

"Where's your sense of familial loyalty?" Rose hissed, as Hugo tutted at her in a way that would have been funny, if it wasn't so annoying.

"James Potter, I take it." Scorpius said, back straight and eyes suddenly hooded.

"And what's it to you?" James demanded, chest puffed out.

"We're not supposed to like you." Piped up Hugo resentfully, glaring at the tall blonde boy.

"Yeah, cause our Mum says Malfoys are nothing but grimy, scum-sucking murderers." Said Lily, every bit as resentful as Hugo.

"Shut up, all of you." Hissed Senna, not catching the furious exchange of words going on behind her between Malfoy and Potter. So busy was she imparting her angry defense on her other friends, that she did not notice wands being swung into the air at the same time, and only had time to turn just as a curse went flying, landing dead-center in her chest.

In a rather theatrical poof of smoke, Senna was gone.

In her place, glaring at the six pairs of astonished eyes, was a very irritated rabbit.

Silence reigned as the stunned children tried to process what had just happened, while James stared in shock at the tip of his wand, and Rose leaned in to scoop up the small black rabbit.

Stroking its soft fur, she turned a disapproving eye on James.

"I can't believe you just turned Senna into a rabbit." She said, holding up the now furious Senna for emphasis. "McGonagalls going to _kill_ you."

"Well." Scorpius was the first to gather himself. "Someone will just have to watch her until the library opens and we can look up an antidote for the spell."

Five children became fascinated with their shoes.

After a prolonged moment of uncomfortable silence, he methodically took Senna from Rose and tucked her protectively into his robes. Without so much as a condemning look, he turned away and strode down the hall, getting lost among the shadows as the group of friends stared after him in surprise and confusion.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: In the Den of Snakes 

"I must say, Senna, you do associate with the nastiest people." Said Scorpius as he cradled the black rabbit against his chest underneath his robes. " My father told me they were generally uncouth people, but honestly…"

Senna sank her sharp little teeth into his hand.

With a yelp, he snatched at her hind legs and held her suspended in midair before him, as he cursed vehemently and examined his bleeding hand.

"Oh, you little- Look, if you can't be civil, then I won't change you back!" He hissed at her, starting up the spiral staircase that led to the portrait and the Slytherin common room. "Bloody idiots," He continued under his breath, shoving Senna back against his chest, just under his heart as he whispered a word to the portrait and climbed through the hole. "Can't even undo a simple Transfiguration, and in their fourth year as well. Simpletons. If you don't know how to fix a spell, then don't do it."

Senna felt a thrill of rage, but wisely decided not to act upon it just yet. So he had known how to undo the Transfiguration. She did as well, but rabbits don't have very advanced vocal chords, so she couldn't really fix it.

He hurried her up to the boy's dormitory, setting her on his bed as he drew the thick green curtains around them, muffling the snores of the sleeping boys around them.

"I need to speak to you, so you'd best not leave or I'll turn you into something worse," he warned her as he drew his wand. "It's something very important."

He hissed a spell and flicked his wand, and suddenly Senna was back, kneeling upon the thick comforter, staring into Malfoys shocked eyes, as a blush ripped across his face like a wildfire.

Looking down, she realized she had not a stitch on.

"Oh, honestly." She sighed, thankful for once that her hair was so long and thick. It made a nice cover.

Almost.

"Um, can I borrow your robe?" Senna asked, relieved when he immediately took it off and handed it to her. "And stop ogling." She added for good measure.

"I'm not ogling." He protested, clearly ogling.

"Yes, you are." Senna smirked, shrugging the robe on and wrapping it securely around herself. "Now, what did you want to talk about?"

He looked serious again, and reached to pull something from under his mattress. "I need you to give this to Harry Potter. His department would find it a very interesting lead, I think," he said, referring to the select department of Aurors that were responsible for tracing every last bit of Voldemort's evil in the Wizarding world and destroying it.

He handed her a worn and dusty book.

"What is it?" asked Senna, making to open the cover. Scorpius quickly slapped her hand away.

"Don't do that." He hissed tersely. "Its powerful magic, don't mess with it."

"But what is it?" She asked, trying to remain patient.

He took a breath as if weighing his options, and then evidently deciding on something, he whispered, "That is the diary of Bellatrix Lestrange."

With a strangled cry, Senna threw the thing from her hands, and Scorpius had to lean out far to the side to catch it before it went sailing through the curtains.

"I won't touch it!" She cried vehemently, and hastily Scorpius clapped a hand over her mouth. His lips just brushing her ear, he whispered, "Please, Senna, you must. You of all people have a vested interest in having this record of pure evil investigated, and all the clues in it deciphered and the whereabouts of the last remaining hiding places of Death Eaters destroyed. Furthermore, Harry Potter would be loath to accept it from me. It must be you. I know what you lost, Senna, and surely you owe it to your father to finish the cause he died for!"

After a couple seconds, judging that she would not make any further noise, he withdrew and cautiously held the book out to her again.

Seconds passed, and then with all the reluctance of the world written upon her face, she took it and held it away from her like a diseased thing.

"All right." She said gloomily, and Scorpius felt such a rush of relief that he leaned in and kissed her without even thinking it through.

She pulled back immediately. "Steady on!" Senna hissed, but she was fighting a grin as she said it. Quietly now, she stood and slid off the edge of the bed, holding the robe closed with one arm. Scorpius caught her free hand in his.

"Thank you." He whispered, and his eyes shone with gratitude. Senna caught her breath at how beautiful he looked in the dim light, and hastily pulled her hand back and nodded, fleeing from the room at breakneck speed without a look back.

Scorpius stared after her for a long moment, then absently tapped his fingers against his knee, lost in faraway thoughts.

It wasn't until later that evening, when Senna had tucked herself into bed with Scorpius' robe tossed haphazardly on a nearby chair, that she remembered to be furious at him for pretending not to know how to undo Transfigurations as a way to get her on her own. And for insulting her friends.

And for ogling her.

"Bastard." She muttered resentfully to the silent room, then turned over and drifted to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three:Oh, For ****F#$'s**** Sake!**

Senna woke to the sound of quiet chatter. Blearily, she turned on her side and saw most of the girls who shared her dorm clustered around the chair by her bedside, staring at something. She peeked over to see what it was, and silently cursed her idiocy as she realized they were all extremely interested in the Slytherin robe heaped there.

"It's too big to be a girls." Murmured Sheba Patil, her voice carrying as much condemnation as it could hold.

"I know whose it is." All eyes turned to Lily Potter, who was eager to be the one in the know.

"Well, whose is it?"

Lily crossed her arms and leaned against a bedpost. "That robe belongs to _Scorpius Malfoy._"

Shocked exclamations rang out, and surprised giggles. Quickly, Senna pretended to be asleep again, just in the nick of time, as she felt a roomful of eyes burning holes into her face.

She lay like that for some time, until she heard the last girl go out. Quickly she leapt out of bed and got dressed, running a brush impatiently through her hair as she ran through her daily agenda.

_Kill Lily Potter in strange and painful way_

_Find a way to get in touch with Harry Potter_

_Alleviate self of disgusting diary a.s.a.p._

_See Scorpius Malfoy again_

Senna paused at that last one; setting down her hairbrush as she turned to look at the robe now slumped on the chair. Dreamily, she reached for it and held it to her nose, inhaling his scent…sharp and icy, but warm and masculine at the same time.

All at once she realized that she was holding a random guys robe to her nose and sniffing it like some creepy, obsessed girl and dropped it on the floor, kicking it a couple times for good measure.

Scorpius Slytherin, which basically equaled () EW, FAMILIAL DISLOYALTY, GENERAL FROWNAGE, AND SOCIETAL UNPLEASANTNESS.

Fan-bloody-tastic.

"Have you died of shame yet?" Rose chose this moment to waltz in, cheerfully smiling at Senna and then at the incriminating robe on the floor. "Hussy. I would at least have had better taste then a Slytherin, much less Malfoy. You have no taste."

Senna cocked an eyebrow. "A., nothing happened. B., It's because of you guys that I had to wear that robe back to the common room because that nifty little Transfiguration hex that James decided to fling about just so happens to kill clothing."

Rose's mouth dropped open, even as a grin pulled at the corners. "You mean…you were…_naked_?"

Senna threw her a disparaging frown. "Yes, which we discovered was an unfortunate side effect."

"_We_?!"

"I would be referring to Scorpius and myself, yes."

"So…Scorpius…saw you…naked."

Senna bugged her eyes out at Rose, wondering what happened to all her supposed brains. Currently the brainless one in question was snickering and blushing and shaking with suppressed laughter.

"I can't believe it. Wow." Rose said, suddenly sober, and oddly cheerful. "Bet you're going to kill James

"Yep."

"How?"

"Crikey, Rose, I don't know!" Senna cried, exasperated as she flung open the door to the dormitory and started down the stairs. She was greeted by a roomful of silent people, staring at her.

More seconds ticked by.

Finally, Sheba poked her head around a chair and mad-dogged her. "So, are you like, a Slytherin now, or what?"

Senna gazed around in absolute shock.

Tick.

Tock.

Tick.

Tock.

"Oh, for F#$'s sake." She finally said poetically.

"There are no Slytherins allowed here." James said, looking down his nose at her.

This, he was to find out, was not a good thing to say.

He only had a few seconds to register Senna bounding across the room towards him before she punched him in the face so hard he went flying.

Rather composedly, she tossed back her hair and drew her wand.

A murmured spell later, and a hauntingly familiar poof of smoke filled the room.

Underneath it, a small gray rabbit ran around in frantic circles, chittering in a generally angry sort of way.

Senna stared down at the rabbit, a smug smirk on her face, and said simply, "Paybacks a bitch, Potter."

Even though getting thoroughly reamed by McGonagall was very unpleasant, and detention was assigned to her for a week, Senna still didn't regret turning that little twerp into a rabbit.

It was oddly fitting, after all.


End file.
